The Fox and The Pony
by Goldenthorns
Summary: -this is Pony's POV of Evan the Master's story. Read it first for it to make sense- What if someone found out about Pony and Johnny in the church? Will they be a friend? Or an enemy?
1. Chapter 1

" Are you_ sure_ you don't know this guy?" I asked Johnny for the tenth time. I hadn't stopped shaking. What if that stranger recognized us from the paper?

" No Pony..." Johnny looked pretty shooken up too. He wasn't shaking like me, but his eyes gave it away. I stopped my pacing and sat down by him. We sat in silence till I yawned.

" You tired Pony?" Johny asked. I nodded and layed down on one of the pews. I vaguely remember Johnny tell me good night before I closed my eyes and saw the welcomed darkness of sleep.

~~~**timeskip**~~~

I woke up before Johnny today. I walked to the back of the church jumping at every noise I heard. It could be Horus bringing cops to lock us up! I lit a cigarette and sat on the steps. I froze when I heard the crunching of leaves get closer.

" Hey Steven!" Horus greeted me. Even though I knew it was him before he said anything I still jumped.

" H-hey..." I stared at the plastic bag he was carrying. Did it have some kind of weapon in it?

" I brought some breakfast from my house for you and Johnny!"

" Breakfast?" My stomach grumbled. I was starting to get sick of baloney... No! What if it is poisoned?

" I can't accept that." My stomach growled again and I am pretty sure he heard it this time.

" That's not what your stomach is saying! Come on! I even have plates!"

" Fine... Stay here for a second." I quickly ran inside and shook Johnny awake.

" What Pony..." Johnny sleepily mumbled.

" Horus is here again!" I shouted when Johnny's eyelids began to close. Johnny quickly grabbed the gun again.

" Where is he?"

" In the back. I will show you!" I lead Johnny to Horus. I looked around. He wasn't here anymore? Maybe he-

" Boo!" someone tapped my shoulder. I shrieked and Johnny shot. I turned just in time to see it was just Horus. He blinked and everyone stood still.

" Damn that nearly hit my head! Work on your shot if you actually want to protect yourself Johnny!" Horus... Laughed? He nearly got killed and he is laughing?

" T-that was just a warning shot! Leave or I will shoot you!" Johnny yelled.

" I got you guys some food though! Thought we could get to know each other better over a meal!" Horus smiled. He was weird...


	2. Chapter 2

_When will I see my brothers again?_

I always ask myself this question. I asked Johnny once and he said the answer was most likely no. I think I might though. We can't live in the church forever right? Maybe I should ask Johnny that. He already fell asleep though. It was pretty late. The sun had gone down a long time ago. I just couldn't sleep. I nearly had a heart attack when I heard a dog barking and scratching at the church's front door. Was it one of those police dogs that hunt down people by their smell? I decided to go investigate. When I opened the door thE dog jumped on me. I expected it to bite me but it... Was licking my face? As I looked at it again I realised it wasn't a police dog. I would of just thought it was a stray mutt if it didn't have a collar. The tag said that the dog's name was Sophie. I always kinda liked that name. It didn't have a number or an address on it. I felt bad because I knew that Johnny would have a fit if he saw this dog in the morning. But I couldn't just leave it all alone in the middle of the night! It could run into the street and get hit! Johnny would just have to understand. I wrote on the dusty wall by Johnny:

_Dear Johnny, _

_I'll be back soon. Don't worry. I just needed to take care of something._

_ Sincerely,_

_ P.M.C_

Johnny still will be upset even though I left the note. I'll deal with that later. I grabbed the dog by it's collar and led her outside. Maybe someone was looking for her? I spent all night looking around and I couldn't find the dog's owner. I started to walk back to the church when I noticed Horus walking there also.

" Horus! Do you know this dog?" Sophie ran over to him so I hoped it was a yes.

" How did you find Sophie?" He laughed and rubbed the dogs's head.

" She just kinda... Showed up" I realized now tired I was. Perhaps I shouldn't have stayed up all night...

" Well why don't up you help me get her back to my house and I can show you the music I was talking about yesterday!"

" I don't know..." I yawned," I might have to ask Johnny first."

" Aw come on! We will be back before he notices you've been gone!"

" Okay..." I sighed. I really was curious about his music. Sleep would have to come later.

* * *

**Yay... Chapter two! Also remember P.M.C is Ponyboy Michael Curtis. Just wanted to say that so nobody was confused... **


	3. Chapter 3

**SO SORRY FOR ****_VERY_**** LATE UPDATE. BUT NOW I GOT A ADORABLE/SAD CHAPTER THOUGHT UP.**

* * *

I stood breathless. A lovely song played on piano shouldn't leave me wanting to cry. It was the memories I had that was caused by a piano left me wanting to cry. I did my best thought to smile a Horus though. It felt like someone painted it on my face.

"Your really good at the piano! I nearly started playing once..." I said and wished he wouldn't question any further.

"Really? Why didn't you learn?" Horus asked the exact thing I didn't want him to. It was dumb of me to even say anything. Why couldn't I just keep my big mouth shut!

"Reasons." I sighed,"It is a long story anyway."

"I don't care how long it is, I got time!"

"What if I don't? Johnny is probably wondering where I am at right now." At least that wasn't a lie. Johnny would probably yell at me when I got back to the church.

"Then why don't you tell me while I walk you home?" Horus was already pulling me out the door before I could protest. I didn't want to lie to Horus, yet I didn't wan't to tell him the truth. I ripped my arm away from him as we stepped outside.

"I don't want to tell to tell you! Please leave me alone!" I cried. Great. I was crying in front of someone I barely knew. I could tell by his face he was clearly confused by my sudden outburst. He confused me by wiping the tears from my face.

"What is wrong? Is it a bad memory?" Horus weakly smiled,"I can understand if you don't want to share that."

"Well... Uh..." I wanted to tell him so badly but the words wouldn't form in my mouth. Feeling embarrassed, I hid my face in my hands and sunk to the ground.

"Steven?"

"My name is not Steven!" I yelled at him. My mouth finally had found something to say. It wasn't exactly what I wanted to say. In fact, it was the one of the things I really didn't want to say.

"What are you talking about Steven... or whatever your name is?"

"My name is..." I paused. I couldn't tell him my name! He might of read it in the newspaper and turn Johnny and I in!

"Your name is...?" Horus said as if he was hinting at me to continue.

"Uh... Please don't laugh, it is Pony." Maybe he wouldn't recognize it if I said it was just Pony not Ponyboy.

"Pony I like that name better than Steven! It didn't seem to fit you anyway!" There was an awkward silence before he finally continued,"So... What was the reason you didn't learn to play the piano?" I couldn't stop laughing after he said that. He probably though I was some escaped mental patient right now. The reason I started laughing was because of how dumb this all was. I started crying because of a piano!

"You...hehehe... really want to know?" I giggled. My mind felt like soup. Someone had broken down a wall, one that I didn't even let Sodapop past.

"Well perhaps... You would feel better talking about it?" Horus sat down on the ground next to me. I felt extremely uncomfortable when he put his arm around my shoulders.

"How can it make me feel better? You can't fix that has been shattered and the pieces thrown in places that nobody ever will find."

"That may be true but that doesn't mean I can't try!"

"You really won't give up?"

"Nope! I am not the type of person to given up!"

"That's great but I really rather forget." I shrugged off his arm and stood up. Horus stood up with me,

"Don't run away from me if that is what you are thinking."

"It was, but why do you care? Just leave me alone!"

"Fine. Have it your way." Horus ran back in house. More tears ran down my face, I just pushed away someone trying to help me.

* * *

**Well... what do you think? What are your guesses on why Ponyboy cried about the piano?**


End file.
